dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Hespith
} |name = Hespith |image = NPC-Hespith.jpg |px = 270px |gender = Female |race = Dwarf |location = Dead Trenches |voice = Wendy Braun |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Hespith is the commander of Branka's troops, as well as her lover. She joined Branka in her search for the Anvil of the Void, and has suffered tremendously because of this. Involvement The party encounters Hespith towards the end of the Dead Trenches. She laments the fate of her family at Branka's hands, recounting the horrors in a poem of sorts. She is incoherent from the effects of the early stages of broodmother transformation. Hespith is furious with Branka for sacrificing her family in search of the Anvil, and understandably feels betrayed. It is not possible to kill Hespith to prevent her guaranteed future transformation into another broodmother; she will simply disappear. However, the area she "disappears" into, behind the broodmother that was once Laryn, is a sheer cliff, implying that she simply took her own life rather than succumb to the Taint. This is not obvious in the game (instead discovered through notes in the toolset), but after her final words to the player, Hespith reaches the depth of her despair and commits suicide by jumping off a cliff. Quotes *"She became obsessed, that is the word but it is not strong enough. Blessed Stone, there was nothing left in her but the Anvil. We tried to escape, but they found us. They took us all, turned us. The men, they kill... they're merciful. But the women, they want. They want to touch, to mold, to change until you are filled with them. They took Laryn. They made her eat the others, our friends. She tore off her husband's face and drank his blood. And while she ate, she grew. She swelled and turned gray and she smelled like them. They remade her in their image. Then she made more of them. Broodmother..." *"That's where they come from. That's why they hate us... that's why they need us. That's why they take us.... that's why they feed us. But the true abomination... is not that it occurred, but that it was allowed. Branka... my love... The Stone has punished me, dream friend. I am dying of something worse than death. Betrayal." *"I was her captain, and I did not stop her. Her lover, and I could not turn her. Forgive her... but no, she cannot be forgiven. Not for what she did. Not for what she has become." Rhyme Hespith recites the same rhyme over and over: "First day, they come and catch everyone. Second day, they beat us and eat some for meat. Third day, the men are all gnawed on again. Fourth day, we wait and fear for our fate. Fifth day, they return and it's another girl's turn. Sixth day, her screams we hear in our dreams. Seventh day, she grew as in her mouth they spew. Eighth day, we hate it as she is violated. Ninth day, she grins and devours her kin. Now she does feast, as she's become the beast." Now you lay and wait, for their screams will haunt you in your dreams. She claims that she thought it up as a way to make her ordeal seem less real, so as to help herself cope with everything. Trivia * In Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, Oghren will mention having a dream about a broodmother with Hespith's face after his Joining, however, his dream begins to become more absurd and irrational later on, causing him to question whether he had truly seen Hespith, or if it was only a dream. * The Dragon Age Toolset has 'She simply steps off the ledge and kills herself after this' as part of her VO notes after her last line. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dwarves Category:Ghouls